Change of Heart
by BigDaveFan
Summary: Kelsey Poe is pregnant by a married man. He is tring to make his marriage work. What happens he has a Change of Heart.Characters: Dave Batista, John Cena and OC


_A/N : This is my first posted Fic so go easy on me people. I have been writing stories since I was like 10 and never had the courage to post any. So here goes. This is a one shot for now. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story except those who have come from my own warped imagination. So please Vince McMahon don't sue me._

Kelsey Poe sat quietly in the doctors office waiting for her prenatal checkup, looking at a picture of a couple holding their newborn baby she wondered if she would ever have that with her baby's father. Kelsey was a little over seven months pregnant and the baby's father had only managed to make one appointment with her. His work schedule kept him away most of the time but Kelsey knew the real reason he didn't make the appointments…His wife.

Kelsey tired to put the thought out of her mind that her baby's father was still married but her growing belly and the questions she got everyday about who the baby's father was wouldn't let that happen. She tried to put everything out of her mind and think about her baby when she was pulled from her thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Ms. Poe, the Doctor will see you now" The nurse said with a smile.

Kelsey struggled to get up and made her way down the hall to the exam room. Dr. Russell looked up from the chart and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kelsey asked irritated.

"Good to see you Sunshine I see you've mastered the waddle" Dr. Russell giggled again.

"Um Hum, real funny old man you waddle a little bit yourself you know" Kelsey spat back at him.

"It's not nice to be mean to me you know I can make this an unpleasant visit." He smiled.

"I know I'll be nice, no needles this time deal?" Kelsey smiled back

"Deal"

Kelsey laid back on the table and lifted up her shirt so the doctor could listen to the baby.

"So how have you been feeling this month?" Dr. Russell asked as he squirted the gel on her belly for the Doppler.

"Ok I guess my back hurts a lot more and the baby hasn't been moving as much, but that's normal right?"

"It can be"

Dr. Russell turned on the machine and moved it around on Kelsey's belly. He could hear the baby's heartbeat but it sounded very slow.

"About how many times a day would you say you feel the baby kick?" He asked concerned.

" Well it used to be it would be still most of the day and keep me up all night but lately its been here and there day and night maybe 3 or 4 times a day." "Why?"

"I'm going to get a quick ultrasound ok?"

"Ok." Kelsey sat up. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"I'm just a little concerned with its heart rate its lower then normal for a thirty week baby." Dr. Russell patted her hand

Dr. Russell came back in the room with the ultrasound machine and the nurse. He took a look a Kelsey's baby and found the reason for the decreased heart rate and the reason the baby wasn't moving much. The cord was around the baby's neck and the back pain she was having wasn't back pain it was contractions. Every time she felt a pain in her back it was cutting off the oxygen to her baby.

"Kelsey, I know this is not what you want to hear today but you're in labor and your baby is in distress. It needs to be born now." Dr. Russell sat down next to her and waited for her reaction.

"I can't have the baby now it's too early and Dave promised he would be here. He promised he wouldn't let me do this alone." Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey you need to think about the baby, if we wait too long things could get worse."

"I think you should call Dave and tell him what's going on and I'm going to give you something to try to stop the contractions and I'll be back in fifteen minutes and we'll see then ok?"

"Ok"

Kelsey tried to get herself together and call Dave. She had no idea where he was or if he could make it to her or for that matter if he would even want to be there at all. He promised from the day she found out she was pregnant that he would be there for the birth and he would make as many appointments as he could. He missed the first appointment because he was on the road and the second because his oldest daughter had a dance recital. He made the third and got to hear the baby's heartbeat, but during the whole appointment his wife kept calling for anything she could think of because she knew he was with her.He didn't make any appointments after that.

Kelsey made no attempt to be subtle where Dave's wife was concerned. She made it known that if she had never cheated on Dave in the first place he wouldn't have felt the need to get revenge sleeping with Kelsey and she and Dave would have never been put in the situation for her to get pregnant. Dave's wife took every opportunity she could to call Kelsey a home wrecking slut and tell everyone that the baby was not Dave's.

Kelsey was feeling herself getting angry just thinking about everything so she picked up the phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Batista here." Dave answered his phone.

"Hi" Kelsey said softly

Dave was in the gym and it was really hard for him to hear.

"Kels is that you?" He yelled

"Yeah, It's me" she answered

"Hey, how was your appointment? Is the alien growing?" Dave said laughing.

"Where are you?" Kelsey asked not wanting to come right out and tell him.

"I'm in the gym" Dave said

"I know you're in the gym goober I can hear that I mean what state are you in" Kelsey said sarcastically

"Oh, I'm in D.C. Why?"

"Um, I'm in labor Dave and I'm scared" Kelsey started to cry.

"Oh my god Kels what happened it's too early." Dave asked

"I don't know they gave me a shot to try to stop it but they don't know if it will work so the doctor suggested I call you so you would have time to get here."

"Yeah, ok um I'm leaving right now I can be there in like forty five minutes" Dave started to gather his stuff.

"Ok just please hurry" Kelsey said.

"I will you just relax and I'll be there before you know it"

Dave hung up the phone he didn't know what to think or to do. He was in the locker room getting his bag when his friend walked over to him.

"What's goin on Big Man? You look like you lost your best friend" John asked

"Man Kelsey's in labor and she's like ten weeks early I need to get to the hospital. I don't know what I'm going to tell Angie we're supposed to have dinner with her parents tonight so they can see we're trying to work things out and I lost my DAMN CAR KEYS!" Dave shouted

"Calm down man, Kelsey will be ok till you get there and Angie will just have to understand that your baby is gonna be born and Kelsey needs you right now Fuck looking good for her parents. And Big Man you're holdin your keys." John laughed.

"Thanks man I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes" Dave patted him on the back.

"That's what I'm here for to keep your shit in order. You want me to come to the hospital with you?" John offered.

"It might be a long wait man"

"I ain't doin nothin else and there are NO hot chicks here" John said

"Come on, we need to go" Dave laughed

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Traffic was thicker then usual and it just seemed to make Dave more irritated.

"DAMN IT!" Dave slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Dave you gotta calm down man, we get into an accident and you'll never see your kid" John said.

"What is going on with this traffic?" Dave mumbled.

"Look man we'll get there why don't you call her?" John said concerned

"Yeah you're right, hand me my phone"

Dave dialed the number impatiently waiting for her to answer.

"Hello" Kelsey answered

"Hi baby how are you feeling?" Dave asked

"Um, tired and frustrated. The medicine didn't work. And I'm 7 cm. dilated. Dr. Russell said I have to have a C-Section." Kelsey started to cry again.

"Kels don't cry it'll be ok I promise I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I got a surprise for you." Dave said cheerfully

"What?"

"John is with me he wanted to see you and the baby" Dave answered.

"Really, that was nice of him" Kelsey said

"Yeah you hold tight baby I'll be there soon" Dave said.

Dave didn't say much the rest of the drive and John understood. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Dave threw the car in park and jumped out. John followed right behind him. Dave stopped at the desk to find out where Kelsey was.

"Hi, my girlfriend is having a baby" Dave blurted out

"_Your Girlfriend_? Does she know that?" John laughed

Dave shot him the shut up or I'll beat your ass look.

"Who is your girlfriend Sir?" The desk clerk asked

"Kelsey Poe" Dave answered

"We've been waiting for you right this way." She motioned for him to follow

Dave followed behind the lady with John right behind him until she stopped and motioned for him to go in.

"Congratulations" She said as she walked back down the hall.

Dave pushed the door open and walked inside. Kelsey's father and grandmother and sister we're in there with her. When she looked over and saw Dave her face lit up.

"You made it" She smiled

"I told you I wouldn't let you do this alone" Dave kissed her forehead

"Good to see you Dave" Kelsey's dad Cal said

"Good to see you too Cal" Dave extended his hand to shake his.

John reached out to shake the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you Sir, I'm John."

"I'm Cal nice to meet you. This is my mother Jean and my daughter Rachel" Cal introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all" John said.

"Hey everyone why don't we all go get something to drink I'm sure these two need to talk a minute." Cal said

Cal, Jean, John and Rachel all stood to leave. Looking back at Dave John winked and nodded and closed the door behind him.

Dave sat on the bed beside Kelsey and looked at the floor. Kelsey knew there was something wrong but she wouldn't push Dave, that's one of the things he loved about her he could just be himself and if he was having a bad day or a tough time she would just leave him alone till he was ready to talk. She just touched his hand and waited.

A few minutes later Dave looked up at her and said.

"Angie doesn't know I'm here"

"Ok you want to call her?" Kelsey asked quietly

"I will" Dave answered

"Has the doctor been in?" Dave asked

"Yeah he was here right before you got here we're waiting for an operating room for the C-Section" Kelsey answered him

"Dave, you're not telling me something. I can see it in your eyes. What ever it is you can tell me."

"Angie and I, are or were trying to work things out" Dave said with a tear in his eye.

"Ok so what's wrong I thought that's what you wanted? You said you thought it was best to try to make your marriage work."

"I thought that was best but I don't know anymore. I mean I love her but…" Dave stopped.

"But what?" Kelsey listened

Dave turned around and looked at Kelsey.

"But…I'm in love with you." Dave looked back at the floor

Kelsey didn't know what to say. She loved Dave but she knew when this relationship started that it was just sex, that's all Dave wanted and she was ok with that. Neither one of them expected her to get pregnant and Kelsey never expected she would ever hear him say he was in love with her.

"I'm sorry you're what?"

"I'm in love with you Kels. I knew it the first day I met you and I felt it the first time we made love and no matter how hard I try to love Angie like that I just can't."

"Wow" Kelsey was stunned.

Before she could really respond to what she was hearing Dr. Russell came in and told them it was time to go the operating room. Kelsey was wheeled out and Dave followed her. When they got to the room Dave was given scrubs to put on.

When the doctor was ready to start he told Kelsey to relax and that she was going to feel some pulling and tugging. Things were going ok at first, there were N.I.C.U. doctors waiting to take care of the baby and Kelsey was relaxed and doing well.

In the blink of an eye Dave's world came crashing down around him. Monitors started going off and nurses were running everywhere. A nurse came over to Dave.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. We'll come get you when she and the baby are stable."

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Dave said worried

"The doctor will come talk to you when he can"

The nurse opened the door for Dave and gave him a half hearted smile. Dave leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Dave pulled out his phone and called home.

"Hello" Angie answered

"Hi" Dave replied

"Dave where are you? We're supposed to be having dinner with my parents in forty five minutes and your not here. I tried to call your phone like ten times and you didn't answer. I called the gym and they said you left with John a long time ago." Angie yelled

"Don't yell at me Ang…I'm not in the mood." Dave yelled back

"Well where are you?"

"I'm in Baltimore; Kelsey's having the baby she's in the operating room now." Dave tried to hold back his tears.

"What? She's not due for weeks"

"Yeah I know she went into labor and they couldn't stop it. The cords around the baby's neck and its in distress. We were in the OR and the machines started going off and they made me leave." Dave couldn't hold back the tears

Angie was quiet she didn't know what to say she just listened to Dave cry on the other end of the phone.

"I'll make plans for us to have dinner with my parents another night" Angie finally said

"I don't thing that's a good idea" Dave said

"Why?"

"Ang I can't do this"

"You can't do what?"

"I can't stay married to you. I don't love you like a husband should love his wife. I want more then you can give me. I'm sorry."

"You're dumping me over the phone? I can't believe you. You're a real piece of shit you know that Dave! That must be some good pussy. You're throwing away our marriage for some whore who spread her legs the first time you met her and got knocked up because she was too stupid to take the pill. Fuck you Dave." Angie screamed

"I'm dumping you if that's what you want to call it because I can't live a lie. Because it's not fair to you or me and if you want the truth Angie yeah the pussy is that good. She understands me and she doesn't judge me and she doesn't push me. She lets me be Dave without having to justify why. You can have the house I'll send for my stuff and my dog."

Dave hung up the phone and put his head in his hands and cried.

"Please God, I don't ask for much but please let Kelsey and the baby come out of this safe. I love her and I love our baby and I don't know what I'd do without them."

Dave closed his eyes and thought back to the day he met Kelsey.

FLASHBACK

"Hey H who's your friend over there?" Dave asked as he grabbed a beer.

"That is Kelsey she's Steph's friend from when they we're kids." H answered

"She is hot"

Dave couldn't help himself she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in a long time.

"Yes, she is. And she's smart and she's funny and you my friend are married and that makes her off limits to you." H joked

"We'll see about that "Dave loved a challenge

Noticing her drink was almost empty he grabbed another one and headed over to introduce himself.

"How's it going ladies" Dave smiled

The two women she was talking to smiled and giggled like school girls.

"It's going that way and you should follow it" Kelsey smirked

"And to think I thought enough about you to bring you another drink" Dave smiled

Dave extended his hand for a shake.

"I'm Dave, nice to meet you"

"Kelsey, nice to meet you too. Thanks for the drink" she smiled

"Well Kelsey are you enjoying the party?"

"I am how about you?"

"I am now that I met you" Dave replied

"Wow was that a pick up line?" Kelsey tried not to laugh

"Uh, yeah I guess it was." Dave laughed

"Well, Dave if that's your pick up line you need to work on your game."

"Listen, I gotta make a beer run for H you want to go? Maybe you can help me work on my game." Dave asked

"Sure why not I'm always up for a challenge."

Kelsey grabbed her purse and headed out the door behind Dave. On the way to the store they talked about H and Steph and about Dave's daughters never once did Dave mention he was married. Kelsey knew but there was something so raw and sexy about Dave that for that moment she didn't care. She thought what could just one night with him hurt.

Dave's thoughts took him right to making love to her. She was so soft and smelled so good he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He took his time undressing her making sure to kiss and lick every inch of her body. He pulled her down to the edge of the bed and spread her legs. He parted her with his tongue and drank in all her juices. Dave licked and sucked and made her feel pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. She arched her back and moaned his name as she came. Just hearing her moan his name made him almost explode in his pants. Dave couldn't take anymore he needed to be inside her. He stood up and removed his pants and covered her with his massive body. Realizing he didn't have any condoms he leaned down and whispered.

"I'll be careful I promise I'll pull out."

Dave kissed her and she relaxed letting him enter her. Dave was so slow and deliberate with his motions making sure she felt every stroke. She bucked her hips against him telling him she wanted more. Dave gave her exactly what she wanted. The two of them got lost in each other and as they reached their climax Dave closed his eyes and spilled himself inside her. As they both recovered Dave held her and said.

"You're on the pill right?"

"Right"

END FLASHBACK

Dave was pulled from his thoughts when a nurse tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sir the doctor would like to see you"

Dave got up and followed the nurse down a long hallway past the operating rooms and the nursery windows. They rounded the corner and came to a set of double doors that said N.I.C.U.

"You'll have to scrub your hands and put on this gown before we go in." The nurse instructed

Dave did what she said and as the nurse opened the doors Dave was not prepared for what he saw. There were tiny babies hooked up to machines everywhere. He followed her all the way to the other end of the room where Dr. Russell and another nurse were standing.

"Dave" Dr. Russell said with a smile

"Hi, how are Kelsey and the baby?" Dave asked

"Kelsey is doing great she's in recovery and you can see her shortly. I thought you might like to meet you son first."

"My Son?" Dave said quietly

"Your son he's three pounds six ounces and 16 and a half inches long. He's pretty healthy for being ten weeks early, He needs to be in the incubator for a little while because he's having trouble keeping up his body temperature but he's breathing on his own so he should be fine in time."

Dave couldn't control his emotions all he could do was cry. He had a son, a beautiful baby boy and he had Kelsey to thank for that. He was the most perfect baby he had ever seen. He had Dave's complexion and dark hair and Kelsey's nose and mouth. Dave put his hand through the porthole and stroked his little boy's hand.

"How's it going Little Man?" Dave whispered

"Your mom and I love you very much. You have to be strong ok. You have three sisters too their going to be so exited to have a brother."

Dave looked over at Dr. Russell.

"Thank you for everything" Dave said

"I didn't really do anything but deliver the baby. Kelsey did all the work. He is as healthy as he is because she took great care of herself while she was pregnant." Dr. Russell replied

"I know she's amazing" Dave turned back to look at his son.

"Does he have a name?" the nurse asked

"I don't know she never said anything about names. She wanted to be surprised about the sex and we never discussed what the name would be. I'm sure she picked something." Dave answered

"Well I need to get the little guys vitals and we need to take some blood so if you'd like to go see mom he should be done and ready to eat in a half hour or so you can come back and feed him." The nurse smiled

"Yeah that would be great"

Dave kissed his finger and touched his son and whispered.

"You hang in there little man I'll be back with your mom."

Dave went to find Kelsey's room and on the way by he found John and her family in the waiting room.

"Hey, Big man what's the word? You been gone for like 2 hours" John stood up

"They didn't come tell you yet?" Dave asked

"Tell us what?" Kelsey's Dad said

"It's a Boy. He's a little over 3 pounds and 16 and a half inches long. He's in an incubator to help with his body temperature but he's breathing on his own. He's beautiful he has dark hair and my skin color but he had Kelsey's nose and mouth and I haven't seen his eyes yet but I hope their like Kelsey's." Dave was so proud

"Can we see them?" Rachel asked

"They are running test on the baby, but I'm on my way to see Kelsey if you want to come"

Everyone followed Dave down the hall to her room. When they opened the door she looked over and smiled.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked

"He's great. You did a great job." Dave walked over and took her hand.

"He?" Kelsey smiled

"Yeah Baby we have a son" Dave tried not to cry again

"I want to see him."

"Ok we can go in like 20 minutes ok" Dave offered

"Ok" Kelsey smiled

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jean asked

"Good, a little sore and tired and anxious"

"All that will go away when you see him" Jean said

"I know, thanks Grand mom"

Kelsey thanked her family for being there for her and John for coming to see her. Dave got the nurse to get a wheel chair for Kelsey and they all headed to the nursery to see the baby. When they arrived they were told that only Kelsey and Dave could go in and everyone else could look in from the glass window on the other side. Dave helped Kelsey scrub up and put on her gown before going in. They walked past all of the tiny baby's and the machines until they reached their baby.

"Good timing he's all done and he's hungry." The nurse said

"That's my boy" Dave smiled

"Mom is he getting formula fed or are you nursing?" the nurse asked

"I want to nurse him if it's ok" Kelsey asked

"That's fine he had a few ounces of formula when he was first born but we had to give it to him to make sure he had a suck reflex. He did fine with that so you shouldn't have a problem nursing."

The nurse removed the baby from the incubator and handed him to Kelsey. She put a heat light on him to help keep him warm. Kelsey looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Hi there I'm your Mom."

Dave couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter if he was getting a divorce or if Angie hated him. He had everything he wanted right in front of him. The woman he was in love with and the most beautiful son any man could ever have and nothing was going to take that away from him. Kelsey helped the baby latch on to eat and settled back into her chair. The sight of Kelsey nursing their son was too much for Dave to take. He pulled his chair closer to her and put his head on her shoulder. He stroked his son's hair and tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you" He whispered

"He loves you too Dave" Kelsey whispered back

"I was talking to you" Dave answered

Kelsey never thought she would hear those words from Dave. She was sure it was just because she'd just given him a son.

"I mean it you know. I have been married twice and had countless other women in my life but never have I felt the way I feel when I'm with you. As hard as I tried Kels I can't make those feelings go away. And being here and seeing you holding our son, now I understand why. You're everything I want in my life. I told Angie its over and I'm moving out." Dave sat up and looked in her eyes.

"I love you too. I always have, I just didn't want to push you. I didn't want you to think I trapped you with the baby."

Dave and Kelsey talked about where Dave was going to live now and decided that living with her was the best idea so he could be with the baby when he wasn't on the road. When Kelsey finished nursing the baby she handed him to Dave.

Dave held his son close to his heart and rubbed his back. As everyone else looked on from the window. All was right in Dave Batista's and no one could take that from him. There was just one thing they didn't talk about.

Kels, what's the baby's name?"

Kelsey didn't have to give it any thought.

"David Michael Bautista III." She smiled "Is that ok?"

"That's perfect"


End file.
